


Different Uses

by stumphclub



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Play, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Smut, pure unadultered smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphclub/pseuds/stumphclub
Summary: The infamous moment where Honey is convinced that Mori had been using him to appear less scary. Honey gets his payback.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209
Collections: OHSHC, Ouran, Ouran High School Host Club, Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction, ouran





	Different Uses

“Takashi...you were using me to look less scary?” Tears welled in Honey’s eyes.

“Mitsukuni-“ Mori choked, fervently shaking his head, “No.”

“But.... but the others said-!” Honey pointed accusingly, causing Takashi to drop to his knees and shake his head even more furiously.

“If.. if that is how you feel,” Mori uttered, stopping suddenly and resting his forehead against Honey’s knee in defeat, “You must do something about it.”

*

Takashi kneeled in front of a small Haninozuka family tree he kept in his room, paying respects, feeling he needed a sort of punishment from Mitsukuni if his smaller truly felt that he’d been using him solely for appearances. He clenched his jaw—how could Honey fall for something so idiotic, and coming from the twins’ and Tamaki’s mouth at that!

His head shot up when he heard a gentle knock at the rice paper door. “Enter.” Mori said, although wishing to see nobody except his Haninozuka cousin. He was still kneeling with his back to the door.

“Taka-chan... I was thinking.” The soft footsteps and voice of Honey was unmistakeable. Mori immediately turned on the spot, now kneeling and bowing his head with deepest respects towards Honey, urging him on. Honey looked down on him, his grin slowly growing. “If you’re going to use me to look a certain way.... I’m going to use you.”

Takashi’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He clenched his teeth harder. “You really believe I was-“ he raised his head to address Honey and the words fell dead from his mind.

Honey was standing there, a silk kimono sliding off his shoulders to reveal the creamy skin of his collarbones and upper chest. “I’ve thought of the perfect way for you to make it up to me. And look, you’re already on your knees.” Honey’s smile turned evil.

Takashi bowed his head, low and to the ground, Honey standing directly in front of him when he returned upright. He looked up at Honey with honest, dark eyes, still feeling deeply indebted to Honey for ever making him feel as if he was being used. He slowly reached up, his hands gripping the kimono around Honey’s hips. “Let me.” Mori uttered, burning to serve Honey.

Honey smirked and let the kimono fall from his body with grace, watching Mori ease the silk to the ground. He was obsessed with the entranced look in his cousin’s eyes, and had been thinking about this moment all day.

Takashi didn’t need to be told what to do. He gripped Honey’s hips with his strong hands, leaning his forehead against the smaller’s chest and pressing an open-mouthed, apologetic kiss to Honey’s stomach. “Mitsukuni, I-“

Honey’s hand found Mori’s head and his hand was suddenly gripping his hair like a vice. “Takashi, if you want to make this up to me, if it’s at all possible in this world, _talk less_.”

Mori’s head was bent back at the hand of Honey, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide and staring. When Mitsukuni got this way with him... he could already feel his own friction. As soon as Honey broke the contact, releasing Mori’s hair, he bowed his head once again, unspeaking, and pressed his mouth to Honey’s naval, his hip, his thigh...

Takashi wrapped his arm around Honey’s lower back, gripping him closer before taking him into his mouth, living to feel Honey shudder and hear his breaths become feathery. He took more of Honey into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around his member and committing himself to no one but Honey, in that moment and otherwise.

Honey’s hands found Takashi again, one gripping the kneeling boy’s shoulder for support, the other gripping his hair, this time from pleasure. Mori took this as inspiration and incentive, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. As Honey moaned softly, Takashi moved his hand from Honey’s hip to his ass, intending on teasing his hole but stopping short to find something blocking him from doing so.

Shocked and pleased, Mori parted his mouth to look up at one dazed Honey, his fingers meeting with the butt plug and suggestively pressing against it. Honey couldn’t help himself but to let out a needy whine.

“You’re... so... _mean_... Takashi.” Honey panted, craning his neck back when Mori pressed slightly harder on the plug, dutifully licking up Honey’s length.

Mori allowed himself a grin, feeling he was nearly in the clear. “Come, Mitsukuni.” He began to stand up, gripping Honey’s arm only to find himself being flipped head over knees, his back hitting the ground Dojo style. “ _Mitsukuni_ , what is this?” Mori looked up at Honey, who was naked and now appeared upside down. Was Honey faking him out as payback?

Honey’s eyes turned cold. “I decide when. You’re _mine_ to use now.” He said as he walked towards Mori, knowing that the larger’s mind was growing evermore clear to the situation at hand. Honey gripped both of Mori’s shoulders, his size truly deceptive, as he didn't break a sweat throwing Takashi mercilessly onto his bed.

Mori tried not to reveal the smile in his eyes, looking more shocked than anything as he laid sprawled on the bed, waiting to see what Honey was going to do next. He watched carefully as Mitsukuni made his way over to the bed, greedily taking fistfuls of Mori’s clothes and forcing them off.

Honey pushed Mori’s legs apart and kneeled between them once the larger was successfully as naked as the smaller. Takashi’s breath caught in his throat when Honey bowed his head and took only the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking as if it were the candy Honey loved so much. Mori’s eyes slowly started to close with heavenliness, only to snap back open when he felt the absence of Honey’s mouth.

“Keep. Your. Eyes. On. Me.” Honey growled, digging his nails into Takashi’s thigh. Mori swallowed hard and nodded obediently, panting and staring at Honey as he gripped the sides of the bed, for it was all that he could do to keep his breathing steady. It was with a great sigh of relief that Honey re-lowered his head, taking more of Mori in this time, Honey’s lily-coloured back arcing down to accommodate Mori.

Takashi, no matter how badly he wanted to give in to Honey and close his eyes, stayed staring at the boy who was creating magic, bobbing his head like this moment was his only desire. He gasped and arched towards Honey, so focused on the boy’s glowing face that he had failed to notice his cousin’s hand slide around his hip and to his ass, teasing a finger at his hole. “Mitsukuni-“ Mori choked, his chin lifting with surprise and pleasure.

Honey failed to reply, pressing his finger against Mori’s hole and bobbing his head with fervour, staring up at Takashi to ensure he was following orders and keeping his eyes open. Mori let out a low groan, squirming between Honey’s mouth and his finger. Honey had total power over him in that moment, Takashi was his for the taking. Whatever was about to happen...

But Honey pulled his hand back and his head back, kneeling between Mori’s spread legs and taking a moment to greedily run his hands over Takashi’s dark hips, stomach, chest. He bit his lip and soaked in the sight of Takashi coming undone before him, thriving in the moment of heated silence, knowing Mori was looking at him with a burning stare, wondering where Honey was headed next.

After a few moments of enjoying the tension he had created, Honey straddled Mori’s hips. “Help me.” He demanded, but his eyes were trusting.

Mori released the sides of the bed, moving his hands immediately to touch Honey. One hand strongly gripped his hip, the other reached to grip the plug in Honey’s ass. “You are filthy, Mitsukuni.” It sounded like a deadpan, but Honey moaned as Mori yet again pressed his fingers against the plug before starting to ease it out of Honey’s ass.

“You... have no room.... to speak.” Honey was flushed but his look was still hard and his nails were digging into Takashi’s chest. He relaxed slightly when the plug was fully removed. “Lube.” He demanded again. Mori was ahead of him, already retrieving it from the nightstand and squirting some onto his fingers. He tugged at himself, preparing himself for Honey, his lips parted as he held eye contact with the smaller. “Ready?” Honey asked softly, and Mori gave nothing other than a curt nod.

Honey lifted his hips and aligned himself over Mori’s aching member, making contact and then slowly pressing down onto his cock, more than prepared for Takashi. Mori groaned, laying still aside from his hands finding Honey’s hips, his eyes never leaving Honey’s. Honey smirked, visually pleased, and began to rock his hips forward, grinding down on Takashi’s cock and easily taking his whole length. He rolled his hips with skill as Mori attempted and failed to suppress his deep grunts and groans.

And as Mori’s nails dug deeper into Honey’s hips, Honey’s hand found Takashi’s throat, squeezing at the sides. Takashi gasped a little, reflexively leaning into Honey’s touch, his eyes boring into Honey’s. “Say you’re mine.” Honey ordered, his hips still rhythmically bouncing as he choked out the larger.

“Yours...” Mori choked, his hips subconsciously thrusting upwards and causing Honey to moan. “Yours to use, Mitsukuni.” Takashi understood the point of the exercise, and he was living for Honey’s payback, punishment, ownership...

Honey let up his grip on Mori’s throat, moaning softly at Takashi’s words as he continued steadily rolling his hips. He hooked his arm around the back of Mori’s neck. “That’s. Right.” Honey grunted between breaths, pulling Mori to sit upwards, still fucking himself in Takashi’s lap.

Mori grunted and obliged, shifting into a kneeling position, sitting propped up against the bed’s headboard with Mitsukuni in his lap. He held both of Honey’s hips in his hands and immediately started thrusting up into Honey, matching his rhythm as the smaller rocked his hips downwards with fervour. They were skin to skin, sweat beading along their backs, and no one knew Honey better than Mori, no one knew Takashi better than Mitsukuni.

Takashi used the gravity between them, pulling downwards on Honey’s hips as he fucked up into him, Honey’s nails digging into Mori’s chest and shoulders as he whined, hips rolling faster as his dick ached, caught between their stomachs. Takashi was still staring into Honey’s eyes as instructed, his lips parted slightly until Honey tugged at the back of Mori’s neck.

Takashi immediately closed the space between them, catching Honey’s lips with his own and kissing him hard, with need. Honey immediately reciprocated, instinctively tightening his grip on Mori and kissing him back, biting his lower lip and sucking on it. Mori groaned and thrusted upwards harder and faster, holding Honey close to him in his lap as they kissed like it was their last time.

Honey only broke the kiss to bite Mori’s shoulder and suck on his neck, nipping his earlobe before saying so quietly, “Soon,” and Mori pressed his nose into Honey’s throat, agreeing, “Soon.”

Takashi slid his hands from Honey’s hips up his spine, holding his back with a sort of protective strength. He fucked up into Honey hard, three times, until they were both moaning and coming undone. Chills shot up Mori’s spine upon hearing, “Ta-ka- _shi_ -!” He came hard inside of Honey, his hands shaking as Honey whined into his neck, cum getting caught between their stomachs.

With a shuddering breath, once their hips had slowed, Mori folded forward and settled Honey back onto the bed, easing out and lying to rest beside his smaller. Honey immediately curled into Takashi’s side, his arms instinctively clinging to Mori. A large hand gently found Mitsukuni’s honey coloured hair, his fingers adoringly combing through his locks as they regained breath.

Honey broke into a grand smile. “I know you would never, Taka-chan... but, I kind of liked using _you_.” He playfully rested his open hand against Mori’s throat.

Takashi couldn’t help but smile. “You made a mess, Mitsukuni.”

Both relieved at the resolve and pleasantly surprised, Takashi found that he didn’t mind _being_ used so much either.


End file.
